


(Dad Ace x Mom Reader) My Joy

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Reader x One Piece Parent Scenarios [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: This is mostly a cute scenario with Ace and your daughter and you occasionally in the beginning and at the end. I might make it a series. Let me know if I should.Warning: Slight mentions of Lime/Lemon ~enjoy~





	(Dad Ace x Mom Reader) My Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a cute scenario with Ace and your daughter and you occasionally in the beginning and at the end. I might make it a series. Let me know if I should.
> 
> Warning: Slight mentions of Lime/Lemon ~enjoy~

You wake up early in the morning. You see the time. Your body already used to waking up at the right moment. You yawn and force yourself up out of bed. You take a quick morning shower, afterwards rush around your shared bedroom to get ready. You put on your jacket and carry your bag with you. You put your hair in a bun and place some earrings to look more professional. You peer over your sleeping man. Ace. Why were you getting up this early? You had to work. Why didn't he work instead of you if he is the man of the house? Correction you are the man of the house. You had to provide for him and your daughter. Ace is unable to work due to many reasons. He carries beyond belief which often ends up in an argument, fight and fired afterwards. So he is unable to keep a stable job without getting pissed. He isn't as bad as Eustass kid but he's still bad. 

Second, he tends to fall asleep out of no where. A narcoleptic. Let's just say the last time he fell asleep during construction he ended up nailing some guys hand to the wall not by hammer but machine. Lastly, Ace has a criminal record. During his teens he joined a gang eventually ending up as one of the high ranking members of his gang making him dangerous. By the time you met Ace in your college years, he became close to notorious until you tamed the man. His softness cost him to fall prison when he slipping up. Just a year ago he was released and starting a new leaf with you. Those were five long years without him. During those years you have been raising your daughter on your own. A daughter you and he created.

A small smile appears on your lips. You slip a kiss to his lips gaining a grunt in response. You write a note on a long listing paper with today's goals to keep the man busy. It was indeed sad that he being a man could not actually do much but be a housewife at the moment. You see the list on the bedside table and make your way to your daughters room. You knock first before entering. You smile seeing her still sleeping.

"Wake up Maple. Time for school." She groans in disapproval stirring awake. You pull the covers off gently. "I have to go now. Go wake your daddy up. He'll get you ready." Your five year old daughter yawns as she sits up rubbing her tired eyes. You kiss the top of her head before dismissing departing. "Keep him out of trouble." You say before closing the door behind you.

 

Meanwhile, Maple looks around tiredly and makes her way to the bathroom. Afterwards she runs over to Ace and hops on his chest. "Daddy!" She bounces on him knocking the wind out of him. He groans and stirs awake. "Wake up! Time for school!" She chirps. All annoyance within Ace vanishes the moment he hears his precious girl. He yawns stretching his arms as he sits up.

"Already? Okay I'm up let's get you ready for school." Maple cheers hopping off of Ace. The brute turns to find a list you made for him. He skims through it and sighs. "Sounds like a regular day." 

While getting Maple ready, Ace is preoccupied with getting her clothes ready for school. Maple being wide awake starts yapping about what she will do today at school. She did this every morning. She was very talkitive. Next up, is brushing her hair while Maple brushes her teeth. Luckily she had short hair so there really wasn't much he could do with it. Lastly he toasts some delicious waffles just for her. He takes a seat next to her admiring her.

Maple carried an appetite just like him. That made him certain she belonged to him. He sighs content while removing a strand of hair from her face blessed to come back and see his daughter grow. If he were to continue his criminal duties to get by, he would be locked up again and unable to see her. Losing time for doing stupid shit. Ace reads the list in his hand crossing out what he did today. He looks up and the clock seeing it close to seven thirty.

"Okay. Time to go. We don't want to be late." Maple nods wiping the crumbs off of her face. 

 

Ace and Maple stood in front of the school building. He takes a moment to double check her supplies.

"Daddy! I already have everything."

"I know but it doesn't help to double check. Plus this is the hardest part of my day. Letting you go and being unable to see you for 12 hours." He pouts cupping her face and smothering her with affectionate kisses. Maple giggles. To her his kisses tickle. What Ace failed to notice are the mom's fawning over a man being affectionate to their child.

"Daddy!" She chortles.

"Okay, okay I'm done. Just remember after school to walk over to pop's place. Look both ways before crossing, remember to not talk to strangers. Once you get to the back alley search for a familiar face, if no one is at the door knock and tell them you're my daughter." Maple nods.

"Yes dad. I remember."

"Good and one more thing."

"What?" She sighs. 

"I love you." Maple hugs Ace which he gladly returns. She gives him a peck on his cheek before pulling away and waving 'goodbye'.

"Bye! I love you too." She says. Ace watches her precious angel leave his sight. He hears giggling from a few women. His eyes divert to the group of mom's smiling and waving at him. He assumed some were either single or married. He blushes slightly embarrassed completely forgetting there were other people. He rubs the back of his head and groans to himself.

"Awe you're such a great father. She's lucky to have you." One said. A brunette tucks her hair back and clears her throat to grab his attention.

"I couldn't agree more. I wish there were more guys like you. Say if you're not busy perhaps you and I can go for some coffee?" Ace scrunches his nose.

 

"Sorry I don't like coffee very much. Makes me sleepy." Another woman proposes something else.

"What about breakfast?"

"Dinner date?" The girls start to argue amongst themselves. Flattered, Ace laughs at the group. 

"Ladies calm down please. Thank you for the offer but I'm already taken." The girls frown in disappointment. 

"Well I don't see a ring. She doesn't have to know." This irked Ace. He continues to but a fake smile yet wear a dark presence around him.

"That's because I'm her baby daddy. I haven't had the chance to propose. A ring shouldn't define ones established relationship and assume they are still up for grabs just because it's not set in stone. It's shameful women like you that I despise the most. Cheating isn't nor will it ever be my thing. I've dealt with enough women who hurt me in that way. Now excuse me." He bows. Everyone does the same and bows back. They were so astonished at the fact that Ace was the embodiment of a perfect man. Caring for his child, faithful with manners and chivalrous. It was a shame such a man has been taken away by you.

 

Seven hours pass, Maple walks out of her school and sits on a bench for nearly an hour. She kicks her feet and hums. She sees the sky blend an orange color. A teacher walks up to her curiously.

"Maple, sweetie what on Earth are you still doing here?" Maple peers up at the lady and smiles.

"Just waiting Mrs. James. What time is it?" The teacher looks at her wrist watch.

"It's 3:20." 

"Yep it's time to go. Bye Mrs. James. Thank you for the time." She bows. Mrs. James bows back curiously.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Walking to Grandpa's." Mrs. James stays quiet recalling Ace mentioning Maple's grandfather was a third guardian or emergency. Maple often leaves at this time but it was always curious as to why. Regardless it seemed nothing important since she always came back just fine.

Maple walks down the street singing and humming a tune on her way to Pop's place. She passes by many people. She waves to some vendors already knowing her. One of the vendors hands her a peeled orange which she gladly takes. She thanks him in return. She spins on her heel turning to face a long, empty alley way. Fearless, she marches forth while snacking on her orange. Once she finishes she stands before a black door. There seemed to be cheerful noises coming from the inside. Above there is a sign which reads,

"Pop's Bar." Maple knocks on the large, charcoal door making it rumble. The small window on the door slides open. Once she meets his gaze and waves to him with a friendly smile, the bouncer from behind smiles back.

"Maple!" He chirps. The man gladly opens the door for her to enter. Inside are rowdy men doing their own thing like watching sports, drinking it was like their own man cave. Maple greets the bouncer once more. "Make yourself at home kid."

The girl makes her way through the crowd of men often getting waves and greetings already knowing her. Maple was like the mascot of the group. She was the only girl in here except for nurses and perhaps floosies. Maple sneaks into the back where she is met with various chefs. The head chef takes notice of Maple. He drops everything to pick the girl up and spins her around.

"Maple! You sweet girl when did you get here?" Thatch asks. Maple giggles.

"I just got here uncle Thatch." 

"Well you must be hungry from a long day at school. How would you like some spaghetti?" He sets her down on the island table. Maple licks her lips at the thought. This flatters Thatch as he serves the girl a plat knowing she had quite the appetite. She digs her fork inside and takes a bite. Her eyes shape into stars at how delicious it is. The orange haired man leans against the table with a grin.

"Delicious huh? I knew you haven't eaten that before. Man what does your mother even feed you?"

"Mama comes home late so papa feeds me."

"Oh that explains it. He feeds you nothing but meat huh? That idiot."

"Yeah, but he sometimes feeds me cereal." Thatch sighs.

"Remind me to tell your dad that he needs cooking lessons with me."

 

After dinner, Maple starts to help Thatch cool learning how to for herself in case Ace made her eat something she didn't like. It came in handy since she already held a notebook full of recipes. She just had to find the right time to cook.

Marco walks in through the back of the armored door. He heads over to the fridge to bring out two cold drinks an an ice pack.

"How's the fight?" Thatch asks.

"Intense. Ace already pumbled a few guys. Two more to go and we win once again. We'll have a bigger territory by the end of the month."

"That's my man." Thatch cheers.

"Can I see papa now?" Marco peers at Maple surprised to see her. He smiles softly patting the kid.

"Hey kiddo. I don't see why not. He's on break."

"Just be sure to stick with her. You remember the last time she walked away." Marco clicks his tongue.

"That was ages ago stop reminding me like it was yesterday. I learned my lesson after that punch." Thatch could only laugh at the memory. Ace was furious that Marco had lost his daughter, however you even more pissed so you punched the crap out of Marco without letting him give an explanation. You went mama bear on both him and Ace.

Maple follows Marco down the dark stairs. There were various tunnels leading to the center of cheering crowd. Marco takes Maple's hand leading her through the small crowd. There was fight going on which entranced the girl, yet was pushed out when Marco spoke,

"Here is your ice pack and a cold drink." Ace gladly takes it as he is completely shirtless, wrapped in bandages on both of his arms. Some small bruises and scratches but nothing major. His face sweaty and out of breath. The pack of ice is pressed on his face to cool himself off.

"Thanks man." He pops the drink open taking a gulp.

"I brought someone with me." Ace raises a brow at Marco. Once he stands aside he takes notice of his daughter. He smiles wide seeing his precious girl. Maple hugs him without a second thought. Happy to see him.

 

"Daddy!" She chirps. 

"Hi sweetie. How's my girl?" He picks her up sending multitude of kisses to her cheek.

"Better now that I'm with you." Ace awe and nuzzles the girl.

"Where did you learn to flirt like that?"

"Mama. Whenever she does it to you."

Ace chuckles. "Yeah, I figured. She's so cheesy."

"Did you do your entire list?" Maple asks. Ace hums and pulls out the list from his jacket.

"Almost. The last one says to make dinner."

"Mom gets home early today." Ace and Marco almost choke on their drinks.

"What? When did she tell you?"

"Dad she's been saying it for the past two days that on Fridays she's going to start coming home early at seven."

"Crap no wonder it says make dinner. What time is it?"

Marco checks the time on the wall clock. "Looks like it's six twenty. Good luck man. Otherwise she'll barge in here like she did last time and practically yell and humiliate you. Stripping you of all manliness." Ace glares at the blonde.

"Don't remind me."He growls. "Guess I gotta pack up." 

"What about the fight?" Ace peers at his daughter then the ring.

"Tell them something came up and I forfeit. Family comes first and right now mine is needed." Marco nods. "Tell Pops I'm sorry."

"I think he'll understand." The freckled man gathers his things and finishes his drink before setting out.

 

Upon arrival, Ace unlocks the apartment door and tosses his things into his room. "Set the table. I have to go take a shower." Maple obeys setting plates on the table. She notices the blinking light of the home phone. She presses it listening to the recorded message you left. 

Not long after did you arrive with two boxes of pizza. You see the light in your apartment which relieves you that you had nothing to worry about. You enter the room to find your daughter watching TV. You place the boxes on the table an earn a hug from her. You hug back.

"How did things go today? Anything happen?" Maple shakes her head. Ace walks out shirtless drying his hair. He becomes nervous seeing you.

"Hey....babe." You squint your eyes at him. "I didn't know you were going to come home early." You roll your eyes.

"I told you countless times but as always I'm not surprised it went through your thick head." Ace sighs. 

"Yeah sorry, I've been preoccupied."

"With what?" Ace stays silent. You sigh noticing he didn't want to mention anything in front of Maple. You nod in understanding. "Well, I brought Pizza. It's okay if you didn't make dinner at thought today we can all spend time together. I even brought some movies." You hand Maple the bag of movies knowing she's the type of child who will repeat the movie several times before moving onto the next. She goes through all of them and picks one out. She quickly rushes over to the PS4 and places the movie. You and Ace adore how cute and innocent she is being quickly distracted. He wraps an arm around your waist. You look up to him and kiss him.

You notice his tender wounds. You frown as you put the pieces together finding more of them patched up. "You went underground fighting again didn't you? After I told you not to." Ace sighs.

"I know but I have a good reason for it?"

"What reason could you possibly have for wanting to go back to crime. I have a great career and am getting paid well." 

"I know that love, but there is a reason." You pull away marching into your room afraid to know. You remove your leather jacket first then your bag and now your earrings. You stand before your vanity angry. Ace closes the door behind you. You switch the desk lamp on to illuminate the room. Dim, but enough to see.

"What might that be that you can't get away from fighting? That you can't handle a domestic life? You enjoy the dangerous life instead? What Ace?" You remove your hair from it's bun as it falls down caressing your figure. Ace watches as it hugs you regardless of the situation. You are gorgeous to him in every way whether you were angry, sad or hurt. He loved you and every day he is mesmerized by your beauty. You are his first faithful woman and a relationship he dares not ruin. You remove your make up awaiting an answer. You feel him trap you against the desk and his body. You were unsure to be angry or not. His radiating heat made you feel at ease. He always knew how to calm you down and you in return knew how to do the same with him. You shudder when he moves your hair to one side. So that he may kiss your neck.

His hands slowly inch to your abdomen where he starts unbuttoning your shirt. His lips trail to your cheek giving you chaste kisses. "I know you're exhausted from work. I know you're just pissy because of work..." He huffs. Both of your temperatures starting to rise. You bite your lip.

"You're trailing off topic babe."

"Right, right sorry." You both chuckle. You tilt your head at a degree to let him continue his trail of kisses. "I have a reason for fighting. To gain money as an emergency."

"Emergency for what?"

Ace kisses the top of your head lovingly. "For when we have another child. You'll be on rest carying our child." You open your eyes and peer at Ace through the mirror. You smile wide overwhelmed. You turn to kiss him long and hard. He kisses back pulling you close. You pull away.

"Mmm, nope that still doesn't excuse you from doing such a thing without telling me."

"I knew how you would react and it's too late. Today was my last day, but it seems I forfeited just to come back for you." You rub your thumb against his cheek.

"You quit in a heartbeat just for me wouldn't you?" He nods placing his head against yours.

"Of course I would. You're my priority." The two of you stay close together for a moment before you hear the movie blasting. You pull away and check up on your daughter. Maple was busy stuffing herself and watching the movie. She already has four slices on her plate. You grin and walk back inside locking the door Ace is about to put on a shirt when he finds you pulling off your heels and unbuttoning your shirt.

"We can start now. We have about two hours before Maple either passes out from a food coma or notices we're gone." You pull your blouse off and push him on the bed. He chuckles.

"Right now?" He asks.

"Yes right now! When do we ever get an opportunity like this without Maple sneaking in saying she has a nightmare or wants to sleep with us?" Ace ponders over it realizing you are right.

"Good point." You start grinding against him. 

"It's been a while too. So I can't wait." You purr against his ear. He growls flipping you on the bed so that he is on top. You giggle knowing you triggered his dominate side.

Your daughter on the other hand turns up the volume hearing yours and Ace's 'fun' sounds.

Later, you come out in a robe, to find Maple asleep on the couch. You wipe her face off of any residue and carry her to bed. You tuck her in and kiss her head. "Night pumpkin." You close the door behind you and head to your shared bedroom. You crawl to bed after removing your robe. Ace pulls you close under the covers.

"Did she fall asleep?" 

"Yeah. It's cute when she's passed out. She reminds me of you." You tease. He scoffs.

"She is mine after all." You nod rubbing circles on his bare chest. Your boyfriend does the same to your back. He kisses the top of your head. "I know we didn't exactly spend much time with her but we should make it up to her tomorrow. For now you need sleep. I know you're tired." You yawn.

"No I want to spend time with you." You close your eyes nodding off not wanting to be sleepy.

"I know but there is always tomorrow love." You two stay in each other's arms for awhile until you fall asleep. Ace was soon to follow until he hears his phone ring once. He peers over to his phone picking it up to find a message from Marco.

"Good news. Your opponent wants a fair fight and isn't going to take your forfeit. He's willing to wait until you come back."

"That's great! I'll accept his challenge on Sunday. Tomorrow is a special day."

"Okay."

Ace smiles having another chance to redeem himself. His hand rubs your tummy as he closes his eyes. "Just wait little man. You'll be happy to be in our family. I know I can't wait." He whispers.


End file.
